


Put Your Funderwear On [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fast and the NBTs [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Chromatic Character, Crossover, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two years since Toretto and O'Conner had left him laughing in their dust. It was about damned time someone gave him an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Funderwear On [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Your Funderwear On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439366) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/Put%20Your%20Funderwear%20On.mp3) | 1:55:53 | 106.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/put-your-funderwear-on) |  |   
[The Fast and the NBTs Podbook Compilation](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/FatF/The%20Fast%20and%20the%20NBTs.m4b) | 5:05:03 | 142.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fast-and-nbts-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Seven Nation Army_ by The White Stripes

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
